This invention relates to an apparatus and method for treating a well bore. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for heating a treating compound, and thereafter, placing the treating compound within a well bore.
In the exploration and development of hydrocarbon reservoirs, a well is drilled to a subterranean reservoir, and thereafter, a tubing string is placed within said well for the production of hydrocarbon fluids and gas, as is well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art. As the search for additional reserves continues, offshore and remote areas are being explored, drilled and produced with increased frequency. During the production phase, the production tubing may have deposited within the internal diameter such compounds as paraffin, asphaltines, and general scale. These compounds precipitate from the formation fluids and gas during the temperature and pressure drops associated with production.
Further, the subterranean reservoir may become plugged and/or damaged by drilling fluids, migrating clay particles, etc. Once the reservoir becomes damaged, the operator will find it necessary to stimulate the reservoir. One popular method of treatment is to acidize the reservoir.
The treatment of both the tubing string and the reservoir may be accomplished by the injection of specific compounds. The effect of the treating compounds will many times be enhanced by heating the treating compound. Thus, for the treatment of paraffin and asphaltines, the heating of a specific treating compound (e.g. diesel) enhances the removal. Also, in the acidizing of a reservoir, the heating of a specific treating compound (e.g. hydrochloric acid) enhances the treatment efficency.
In order to heat these types of compounds, operators utilize an open or enclosed flame. However, government regulations have either banned or limited the use of open or enclosed flames on offshore locations and some land locations. Thus, there is a need for a thermal fluid unit that will heat a chemical compound without the need for having an open flame. There is also a need for a method of treating well bores with a heated treating compound.